joohan_loydas_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean (Pirates of the Caribbean)
The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean is a parody, mainly co-jointed with Pirates of the Caribbean and Goldie & Bear. The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean is BVN's second Pirates of the Caribbean parody and it is one of the few parodies to have all characters from Goldie & Bear. Goldie & Bear is Disney Junior co-joint that goes second to parody Pirates of the Caribbean, with the first one being Sofia the First (see Baileywick of the Caribbean). This parody series was released on 3 May 2017, only after parodies like ''Goldierella'' (11 December 2015), ''Beanstalk Jackladdin'' (3 March 2016) and ''Goldiehontas'' (8 January 2017). It is be parodied by Tympfan06, BVN, NOS, NTR, HRL, AVTM, NPO, NAR, YBO, YDB, YBC, XXE, YAE, YCB, OKY, OHO, IJA, CZA, PUF, PTH, BRY, BRU, FGT, FHM, FZR, FRX, GNS, GWU, RVD, RNI, RWU, REO, ALI, AAW, KIC, KEO, LDB, LAO, AEY, AVRO, BIQ, BLE, IYX, INL, HEG, HUM, INL, ITL, YDO, YHX, HHH, Schkata, Brinton-Winderson, able:, GKP, OIB and Children's Television Workshop. Cast Note: All characters in this Pirates of the Caribbean parody are from Goldie & Bear. * Captain Jack Sparrow - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Captain Hector Barbossa - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Will Turner - Baley (Goldie & Bear)2 * Elizabeth Swann - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear)2 * James Norrington - Jack B. Nimble (Goldie & Bear) * Grovernor Swann - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Joshamee Gibbs - Brian (Goldie & Bear) * Weatherby Swann - Wood's Men (Goldie & Bear) * Anamaria - Jill (Goldie & Bear) * Pintel and Raggetti - Gingerbread Jimmy (Goldie & Bear) and Granny (Goldie & Bear) * Marty - Adorable Norm (Goldie & Bear) * Davy Jones - Pops the Weasel (Goldie & Bear) * Cutler Beckett - Magic Gnome (Goldie & Bear) * Tia Dalma - Little Witch Rosita (Goldie & Bear) * Bill Turner - Brix (Goldie & Bear) * Sao Feng - Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Edward Teague - Phil the Good Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Angelica - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) * Blackbeard - Papa Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Phillip Swift - Jack (Goldie & Bear)1 * Syrena - Marian Locks (Goldie & Bear) * King George II - Mouse King (Goldie & Bear) * Master-At-Arms - Gramma May (Goldie & Bear) * John Cateret - Humpty (Goldie & Bear) * Henry Pelham - Jack Horner (Goldie & Bear) * Armando Salazar - Skippy (Goldie & Bear) * Henry Turner - Rumplestiltskin (Goldie & Bear) * Carina Smyth - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) 1 - Jill's little brother 2 - A scaled down version of Baley and Little Red Riding Hood is used for Young Will Turner and Young Elizabeth Swann, respectively. Gallery: Movies Only 5 movies will be parodied as part of The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean series. * The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (production number: 1746) * The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (production number: 1747) * The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean: At World's End (production number: 1748) * The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (production number: 1749) * The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean: Dead Man Tell No Tales (production number: 1750) Category:Pirates Of The Caribbean Category:Goldie & Bear